


Side to Side

by msrefreshing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, M/M, MSBY house parties, Manga Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, all the pro volleyball players, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrefreshing/pseuds/msrefreshing
Summary: Inspired by a Twitter thread on what Ariana Grande songs the Haikyuu!! characters would fuck with the most. Ariana Grande herself, took control of this fic, and decided where it should go.Alt Summary: Atsumu and Sakusa get together through the power of Ariana Grande at a MSBY house party.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou (mentioned), Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru (mentioned), Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou (mentioned), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Side to Side

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this thread: https://twitter.com/byekoutaro/status/1316579839466299392
> 
> dedicated to my wonderful twitter friends Mads & Gabi who showed me the power of Ms. Grande

Atsumu loved a good house party. And with one of his teammates being Bokuto Koutaro, they happened quite often. It was Saturday afternoon turning into evening and they’d just finished their practice game, still high off the adrenaline of winning 4 out of the 5 sets. The locker room was buzzing with energy as Bokuto told them what time to meet at his place and delegated liquor store stops and who was bringing the food this time. Atsumu caught one glance at Sakusa, who seemed as always, relatively unaffected by the excitement for the evening. 

“Omi-Omi, are you coming tonight?” he asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

“I might stop by for a little bit,” is all Sakusa offered in reply.

“I’ll buy you a drink if you do,” Atsumu smirked.

“Atsumu, Hinata just said he would buy the drinks.”

“Okay, fine, that works too!” Atsumu yelled in response.

Atsumu was known on the MSBY team for flirting with everyone. Literally everyone. Everyone knew it was harmless and just part of Atsumu’s vibrant personality. But Atsumu had always wondered about Sakusa. He was an incredibly forward person without ever revealing anything about himself. He was out of the box and creative in his playing but strict and predictable off the court. It was like volleyball was the only place he wanted to experiment and abandon his rule-following mindset. 

Compared to the rest of the team, he was an enigma. Atsumu thought the way his other teammates played was just an extension of themselves. Like their own playing styles represented their personalities, and Atsumu could say that for himself too. Sakusa was the opposite. He wondered if there was a part of his personality he could find that contained the unpredictable, unconventional side of the reserved outside hitter.

“See you guys at Boktuo-san’s!” Hinata yelled out.

“See you!”

  
  
  
  


Atsumu showed up to the house party and immediately started greeting those he hadn’t seen in a while. Him and Kuroo had become good friends since Bokuto introduced them and so had him and Iwaizumi, which he’d met through friends and the Olympic circuit. The music was loud and it looked like Hinata had already had a fair share of drinks. Knowing him and Boktuo, they’d probably done a bit of pre-gaming after their alcohol run.

“Hey, Kuroo-san!” he called out.

“Hey, ‘Tsumu, ‘Tsumu, how’s it going?” Kuroo smiled.

“Can’t complain. We won our practice match today and managed to calm down Bokuto’s mood swing in the middle of it,” Atsumu replied.

“Aaah, a miracle. I’m sure you learned from Akaashi how to do it best.” Kuroo presumed.

“Yeah, he took me out for coffee and had a whole powerpoint prepared. Bokuto still won’t say my sets are better than his though. That owl’s loyalty goes deep.”

“I wonder when they’ll get their heads out of their asses and admit they’re in love with each other.” Kuroo laughed as Atsumu nodded in agreement.

At that point, Bokuto’s head shot up and started scanning the room in sharp movements.

“Did someone mention Akaashi? Is he here?” Bokuto pried.

“Akaashi will be here in ten minutes, Bokuto!” Kuroo answered and Atsumu watched as a beaming grin spread across Bokuto’s face. He couldn’t possibly be anymore obvious and yet Akaashi was oblivious. It was almost hard to believe, but then again not so much, knowing Akaashi.

At that moment, Atsumu heard a knock at the door as it opened immediately afterward and revealed Sakusa walking in. Atsumu was accustomed to his general thoughts of attraction towards the other man, but there was something about Sakusa that was hitting way harder than usual. He was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a white short-sleeve button up tucked in carelessly, but Atsumu knew he probably had a method for that too. 

“Hey, Sakusa-san!” Hinata and Bokuto both yelled.

They immediately jumped up, offering drinks and food of all kinds as Sakusa politely refused. Atsumu went in for the approach after the energetic two left. 

“Nice of you to show up, Omi-kun,” Atsumu said as he mixed another vodka cranberry for himself. Kuroo had got him hooked on these and he was slightly embarrassed to admit how hazy his memory was of the last party they had in which Kuroo was making the drinks.

“Want one?” he asked as he squeezed a lime and took a sip.

“I’ll pass, thank you,” Sakusa replied as he took a drink out of a thin but sizable flask that had come from his back pocket.

“Ohhh, whatcha got there, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked, as he got closer, trying to identify Sakusa’s drink of choice for the night. 

“I don’t necessarily trust Bokuto-san’s and Hinata-san’s mixing and where their hands have been,” Sakusa explained. 

Nothing new, like he didn’t do that every other house party Atsumu had tried to make him drinks at. Maybe if he bought everything new and showed him washing his hands and disinfecting the cup beforehand, Sakusa would let him. He’d have to try that next.

Atsumu got right up next to Sakusa, trying to smell what was in the flask. The smell of the liquor was a very familiar one.

“You’re just drinking straight tequila, Omi-kun? Who hurt you?!” Atsumu yelled.

Sakusa just shrugged and took another drink.

After that, they got roped into a drinking game in which Hinata didn’t completely understand the rules, Bokuto wasn’t that great at explaining them, which resulted in Akaashi, who had eventually shown up, tried to elaborate for him. That fell apart pretty quickly as more people showed up. Atsumu recognized Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Karasuno’s third years from when they’d played against each other at nationals. He said a quick hello and entered into a brief conversation with Sugawara. As they talked, he secretly scanned the room for the curly-haired hitter. 

He spotted Sakusa in the corner, talking to Azumane and Sawamura, which looked more like Sawamura just trying to get two slightly awkward turtles to strike up a conversation. He could tell Daichi’s plan for introducing the two was either going really well or really badly as he heard his nervous laugh. He diverted his attention back to the silver-haired setter in front of him and tried to remember what they’d been talking about. He didn’t have the chance to reply as Kuroo loudly decided what the group would be doing next.

“Alright everyone, in honor of our favorite Argentinian and Iwaizumi-san’s man who couldn’t be here tonight, we are doing karaoke!” yelled Kuroo. “But with a twist.”

“Oikawa Tooru himself has challenged us to a battle. We’ll be sending him videos to see who wins and we need top challengers for this. We’ll be doing karaoke to only Ariana Grande!” Kuroo announced.

What the hell? Atsumu hadn’t had a chance to meet Oikawa yet but he’d definitely heard a lot about him. And as Atsumu was with everything else, he couldn’t stand to lose. He’d heard his fair share of Ms. Grande so he’d have an easy time with this. 

Atsumu heard Iwaizumi groan in response.

“Okay, well I’m definitely not drunk enough for this,” Iwaizumi responded to Kuroo’s announcement of Oikawa’s challenge and headed to the drinks. 

Atsumu heard Bokuto and Hinata cheering in excitement and discussing which song they would be choosing. 

“So, Kuroo-san, does everyone have to compete?” Atsumu asked.

Kuroo turned around with his phone in his hand to show the man himself, Oikawa, on Facetime.

“Yes, Miya-kun. I’m at a party right now with the same amount of people so we’re all facing off. Good luck beating out mine,” Oikawa smiled with an air of confidence that could rival his own.

“Fine by me,” Atsumu challenged.

Atsumu didn’t care about some karaoke. That was easy. The Miya twin was more excited about seeing a certain MSBY player sing. One that hadn’t said a word about this proposal.

“So, Omi-san, which song are you going to choose? Do you know any Grande?” Atsumu asked as he approached Sakusa.

“I think I’ll manage,” Sakusa replied.

This party really had taken a turn and Atsumu was excited. He wondered if Sakusa was looking up lyrics on his phone right now trying to memorize a song before his turn. It sounded like Kuroo was starting since he’d been the one to agree to this challenge, followed by Bokuto and Hinata. 

He watched as Kuroo took the makeshift stage they’d quickly assembled which was basically just a large blanket on one part of the floor and your choice of whichever hairbrush handle you’d like to use as a microphone. Atsumu laughed as he watched Kuroo begin the song, “Let Me Love You.” 

He took this opportunity to inch towards Sakusa and stand next to him to watch the entertainment. 

“Wanna take bets on which song Hinata is singing?” Sakusa asked. 

“You’re on. Love Me Harder, I’m calling it.” Atsumu gambled.

“No, it’s gonna be thank u, next,” Sakusa predicted.

“What do I get if I win?” Atsumu asked.

“You can choose whatever you’d like. If I win, you have to start folding the team towels as soon as they’re out of the dryer so they’re not wrinkled anymore.”

“You were obviously prepared with that one. You could’ve just said something, you know? But sure, if you win, the towels will be folded with the utmost care. I’ll even throw some fabric softener in for you. If I win though, you have to spend some quality time with your quality setter outside of volleyball.” Atsumu said.

“Deal,” Sakusa answered. 

Atsumu was surprised Omi-kun didn’t protest more honestly. He was half joking because he didn’t think he’d actually agree. He wondered if Sakusa had ever actually hung out with anyone from the club outside of practice. Maybe everyone just assumed he wouldn’t want to.

Atsumu finished his thought as Kuroo finished his song and everyone cheered as he took a drink in celebration. Up next was Bokuto and Atsumu heard the song, ‘make up,’ start to play. He already looked pretty tipsy at this point, so he was shamelessly serenading a blushing Akaashi. 

Sakusa took another drink next to him and Atsumu, noticing his drink was empty, left for a refill, and swiftly returned to Sakusa’s side as they continued to watch their teammate. The song quickly finished and Atsumu prepared to see whether he’d won his bet as Hinata stepped up to the stage.

He quickly recognized the intro to ‘thank u,next’ as soon as it came on and tried to hide his frown. Damn, how could Sakusa tell?

“I’m expecting pristine towel-folding next week from you, ‘Tsumu. I’ll send you a video if you need it,” Sakusa smirked. 

Fuck. The salt was unnecessary but he couldn’t say that smirk didn’t affect him. What was it about Sakusa?

“Yes, Omi-san. Anything for you, Omi-san,” Atsumu laughed.

Hinata was doing a hell of a job up there. He would have to give his kouhai shit for it later. Someone better be recording this and sending it to Kageyama. It’s a shame he wasn’t here, Atsumu would pay to see Tobio-chan try to sing something. 

Atsumu realized he hadn’t yet narrowed down a song and scrolled through his Spotify trying to pick something. Ah. He knew just the one. 

“Alright, who’s next? We’re putting up a strong competition so far. Atsumu? Daichi? Suga? Who’s up?” Kuroo announced.

Suga and Asahi pushed a blushing Daichi to the front and Atsumu watched as Daichi downed a shot before taking the stage. He quickly got into a confident character and began the song ‘Dangerous Woman.’ Alright, Daichi. He didn’t take him for such a classic but it was clear it wasn’t the first time the former captain had belted the song. Atsumu took out his phone and snapped a video to send to Noya-san. The two had talked more after their competition at Nationals and he knew Noya wouldn’t forgive him if he didn’t get to see this.

The next few performers quickly passed as Atsumu leaned against the wall next to Sakusa. He watched Suga perform a riveting rendition of ‘Lovin It,’ a clearly intoxicated Iwaizumi sang ‘Love Me Harder’ to a cheering Oikawa over FaceTime, and Akaashi carelessly but flawlessly sang, ‘Right There,’ to Bokuto in response to his earlier serenade. 

He was tired of standing around though and Atsumu was ready to take the spotlight.

“Kuroo, I’m next!” he yelled. 

“Got it!” he replied.

“Good luck,” Sakusa said before Atsumu left to take the stage. 

Atsumu heard the beginnings of ‘Jason’s Song,’ his Ariana Grande song of choice, start to play and began his performance. He really tried not to look to see Sakusa’s reaction to his exhibition, and all he could do was hope Sakusa didn’t think he was the only one Atsumu was staring at. He swore he saw him chuckle as he heard the song begin but he couldn’t say for sure. He focused and got through the rest of the song with some dramatic flair. 

“Okay, Omi-Omi is next everyone,” Atsumu yelled as he stepped down from the stage.

He really expected Sakusa to sigh and try to refuse but to his surprise, Sakusa slipped his flask back into his back pocket, not before taking one more sip, and went up to the stage. 

“What song?” Kuroo asked.

Sakusa didn’t answer, just silently held his hand out requesting the phone and queuing his song. 

Atsumu’s eyes widened as he heard the beginnings of ‘Side to Side,’ begin. Really, Sakusa? He really didn’t take him for that. He figured he’d be singing a slower melody or at least something in the middle range of songs. 

This was definitely not the first time Sakusa had sang this song. There was no hesitation in the lyrics. And Sakusa was actually moving with the music. If a simple smirk had gotten to Atsumu earlier, this was a hundred times worse compared to that. Atsumu slowly started to recognize the personality of the volleyball player he watched make unconventional and impressive spikes. 

Especially when it got to the rap verse. Sakusa pulled it off flawlessly and added his own touches to it. Atsumu was truly impressed. He didn’t think he could be surprised anymore until Sakusa made direct eye contact with him and sang the last chorus. Was that on purpose? That couldn’t not be on purpose right? Was Sakusa fucking with him? The hitter had to know he was at least somewhat interested in him and it wasn’t nice to tease.

Sakusa finished the song to a round of applause and stepped off the stage to approach Atsumu.

“Damn, you really nailed that,” Atsumu complimented him.

“I mean, I couldn’t bring the team down,” Sakusa answered. 

“I enjoyed the ending quite a bit.”

Sakusa simply replied with another smirk holding his eye contact with the setter.

“You may have lost the bet, but I guess I’ll still take you up on the quality time with the less-than-quality setter. Wanna get out of here?” Sakusa asked. 

Did Atsumu hear that right? Did Sakusa just ask him out? Maybe? Whether Sakusa meant as friends or not, Atsumu definitely wasn’t saying no. 

“Sure. My place is just down the street,” Atsumu answered.

They quietly left while a much more confident Yamaguchi than he’d met in high school was singing ‘Greedy’ to his blonde boyfriend, Tsukishima. Damn, good for that kid. 

Atsumu led Sakusa down the street toward his apartment in comfortable silence. Endless bus rides and rooming with teammates meant they were pretty comfortable with the quiet, even if it was just the two of them.

He led Sakusa up the stairs to the door and unlocked his door, letting the other man go through first. Atsumu wasn’t one to get nervous but he had what he could only describe as butterflies in his stomach and his hands were shaking a bit as he closed the door behind him.

“Welcome to my home,” Atsumu said.

“Thanks. I didn’t know you lived so close to Bokuto-san.” 

“Yeah we end up walking or riding to the gym together most days,” Atsumu answered. 

They engaged in casual, friendly conversation for a while, naturally discussing the team, how they liked it, and how the feel and pressure of professional volleyball differed so much from high school. It was honestly easier now, they both agreed, not having to focus on school plus trying to improve as much as possible. Plus the sheer resources they had as professional players were endless.

Atsumu wasn’t trying to talk volleyball the whole time they hung out though. They could do that anytime. The setter wanted to see the personality behind that karaoke singer he saw earlier.

“So, Side to Side, huh?” Atsumu asked.

Sakusa laughed in response. An actual laugh, instead of just the chuckle he thought he’d seen earlier.

“Yeah, it’s a guilty pleasure. I actually listen to it all the time during warm-ups. It’s a good one,” Sakusa said.

“You definitely pulled it off. The Queen of Rap herself would’ve been impressed with that rap verse,” Atsumu replied. 

“Well I have to surprise the people somehow.”

“So is this how you normally are with your friends? Is Ariana Grande karaoke a regular thing?” Atsumu joked.

“Surprisingly enough, yes. The Itachiyama team was a very big fan of karaoke.”

“Dang, I have a lot to learn about the mysterious Sakusa Kiyoomi,” he shot back.

“You should start soon, then,” Sakusa muttered.

He hadn’t had a lot of alcohol but it was enough to be decently tipsy without losing any inhibition. He had control over the words coming out of his mouth but he definitely felt a bit more daring than usual. It also could be chalked up to all the Ariana Grande. She definitely made you feel more capable than you actually are.

Sakusa was staring at him with dark eyes. Like they were flirting with him instead of his words. Just like they had during that god damn karaoke. Atsumu was trying not to make assumptions and had never been this close to the hitter before. He tried to remember their exchanges throughout the season, if there was any hint that what he was about to do wasn’t a totally idiotic and bound to end in rejection,

He couldn’t find anything other than friendly exchanges and fleeting looks. He went for it anyway.

Atsumu leaned swept up to Sakusa and pressed his lips to his before he could doubt himself and his gut feeling that this feeling pounding away in his chest was going to be returned. Sakusa jumped slightly but didn’t pull away. He slowly started to kiss him back.

Atsumu pulled away slightly.

“Can I touch you? I promise I washed my hands in the last hour. And I’m not saying that to be a dick, I genuinely mean it,” Atsumu asked.

He earned a light chuckle in response.

“Yes, ‘Tsumu, you can. Thanks for asking.”

Atsumu didn’t need to hesitate after getting permission. He grabbed the other man’s hips and pressed him against his kitchen cabinets, connecting their lips again. He tried to take it slow, I mean Sakusa didn’t even like touching people, who knew how much he was actually okay with and Atsumu didn’t want to push his luck.

He let Sakusa lead the kiss and felt him swipe his tongue across his bottom lip. That was all Atsumu needed before deepening the kiss and pressing against him. He was embarrassingly hard already as his hands felt up the other man’s back and back down to his hips. He didn’t know how far this was going to go but the setter knew if this was all he ever got, he’d never forget it.

Sakusa answered that question for him as he moved down to kiss his neck. Atsumu couldn’t hold back a moan if he tried. 

“Fuck, Sakusa.”

Sakusa responded by biting down where his neck met his shoulders, hard enough to leave a mark. Atsumu threaded his fingers into his curly hair and brought his lips back up to his. After a few minutes of some quality making out, Atsumu pulled away.

“How far are you okay with going? I’m fine with just this but I’ll attempt to stop dry-humping your leg if that’s it,” Atsumu admitted.

“We don’t have to go all the way but somewhere in between?” Sakusa questioned.

“Fine with me,” Atsumu answered and quickly resumed kissing the other man.

This time, he took the chance to trail kisses down to the other man’s neck and pressed his hand to his lower back. Atsumu didn’t stop there. He pressed his hands down his abdomen and kneeled down until he was at the other man’s waist. 

So this was happening. He was about to give his teammate and denied-high-school-crush a blow job. He lifted Sakusa’s shirt and pressed a few more kisses to his abs and fumbled with his belt. He slid the other man’s jeans slightly down and could see that he was obviously just as affected as the setter. 

Atsumu looked up to Sakusa for one final confirmation that this was okay and saw Sakusa’s head tilted up trying to bite back a moan. He looked down to see why Atsumu had stopped.

“This okay?” Atsumu asked.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Sakusa answered quietly.

Atsumu returned to the task at hand and lightly pressed his lips to the still-covered hard cock in front of him. Sakusa let out a light moan at the contact and Atsumu smirked, confidence in his movements growing. He pulled down his boxers and lightly pressed more kisses along the head and against his length before wrapping his lips around and going down as far as he could. 

“Fuck, Atsumu,” Sakusa groaned.

Atsumu slowly lifted up and sank back down, switching between fast and slow rhythms. Sakusa’s hands threaded in his hair and he moaned at the contact. Fuck, he could get off from just the sounds Sakusa was making. His moans were getting louder and more frequent as Atsumu continued the alternating pattern and brought his hand up to reach what his mouth couldn’t. It didn’t take long at all to feel more pre-cum start to fill his mouth and Sakusa to start swearing as he watched Atsumu.

“Fuck, ‘Tsumu, fuck, don’t stop,”

He definitely wasn’t planning on it anyway and slightly picked up the pace and put everything he had into it. Atsumu was competitive with this as he was everything else and was determined to give Sakusa the best damn blow job he’d ever gotten.

Atsumu felt Sakusa’s hands tighten in his hair as his cock started to pulsate and cum fill his mouth. He heard a string of swear words and his name fall from Sakusa’s mouth as he came. His jaw tightened as he kept the steady rhythm until he’d swallowed most of the liquid and relaxed his mouth, easing off his cock.

He quickly grabbed a clean dish towel, that was thankfully well folded and mostly wrinkle-free, and handed it to Sakusa. He grabbed one for himself as well.

Before he could make another move, Sakusa had him now pressed against the cabinets and was quickly kneeling on the floor where he had one been. Fuck, he works fast.

Sakusa wordlessly made quick work of Atsumu’s belt and pulled both his jeans and underwear down at once. Without a second thought, the hitter wrapped his mouth around his cock before Atsumu could even get a word out.

He groaned as he felt Sakusa bob up and down, just as straightforward and unquestioning in this as he was everything else. Atsumu tangled one hand in the dark curly hair and grabbed onto the counter behind him, trying to stay steady with his knees threatening to give out from the unrelenting wet heat. Sakusa looked up and made eye contact with him and did his best to smirk with his cock still in his mouth. Fucking bastard.

“Fuck, fuck, Sakusa,” moaned Atsumu as Sakusa focused back in on taking Atsumu as far down his throat as he could. 

There was no way he was going to last long at this rate, with Sakusa being downright relentless, and knowing  _ Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi was sucking his dick right now what the fuck _ \- Atsumu was torn from the thought as Sakusa took him completely down his throat and held there for a second, humming around his dick, and that was all it took to completely ruin the usually-so-confident setter.

“God, Kiyoomi, fuck, I’m gonna-”

His warning was cut off as he came harder than he ever had in his life down the other man’s throat. He quickly dressed himself again and fell against the kitchen counter, trying to recover, as Sakusa went to the sink to spit and rinse out his mouth and his hands.

“I like you, but I don’t like anyone enough to swallow,” Sakusa said as he dried his mouth with a new towel. “So you can fold one of these, wow.”

“Hey, I don’t need the attitude okay. Honestly I just forget about the team towels most of the time. Or Bokuto says he’ll do it and forgets too. Wait what did you say before that?” Atsumu asked. Had Sakusa said that he liked him? Was that a thing that happened?

“What, that I don’t swallow cum? Yeah, it’s not my favorite thing in the world, who can blame me?”

  
“No, before that. That you - you like me?” Atsumu asked nervously.

“Oh yeah. I have for a while. I always admired you as a volleyball player and turns out, you’re not so bad off the court,” Sakusa answered matter of factly.

“Oh, well, uh, thanks. Yeah I return the feeling,” Atsumu answered with a blush rising on his cheeks.

“I thought so. So do you have a shower I could use?” Sakusa asked.

Atsumu was surprised he was so comfortable with using his. He figured he’d want to quickly go home and use his own.

“Are you sure you’re fine with using mine?”

“‘Tsumu, we do shower together everyday.” Sakusa replied.

“Oh yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

Atsumu led him to the bathroom and grabbed him another neatly folded, relatively wrinkle-free towel. 

“You’re not joining me?” Sakusa asked.

“Oh - I didn’t know that was an option,” Atsumu replied.

“It’s a time when we’re both guaranteed to be clean. It’s the ideal scenario,” Sakusa explained. 

Yeah that one made sense.

“Only if you’re going to sing more Ariana Grande in the shower,” Atsumu grinned.

“I’ll take you up on that,” Sakusa answered and headed off to the shower.

Atsumu definitely did have a lot to learn about Sakusa Kiyoomi. And some Ariana Grande to brush up on.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Haikyuu fic & first Sakuatsu work so please let me know what you thought! I apologize if either of them seemed ooc due to that. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
